Just Once
by WritingWithReason
Summary: "Did you ever think of me just once when you left without a goodbye?" "No. I thought about you when I started packing, when I boarded the plane, when I got to New York, and every day since then. So, no. I didn't think of you Just Once." Auslly one-shot.


_hey guys! This is just a simple and short one shot I've been working on for a while. _

_i will update Oh Paris as soon as I can! xoxo_

* * *

"We aren't going to be together. I think we need to move on. His voice cracks with sadness in every word escaping his lips.

Her throat runs dry and she forces her tears to not creep down her cheeks.

He was right. They were partners. Friends to start with. Plus, the first time they tried, it ended with them covered in Zailen brain goo.

The brunette bites the bottom of her lip and nods in agreement.

"Y-you're right. Friends?"

"And partners." He smiles sadly. "Always." The taller blonde pulled the smaller girl into a tight grip, her body conforming against his. He always loved the feeling of her close to him. He didn't really know why, but a sensation filled him every time.

She holds on to him for dear life, taking in his scent. A fresh summer breeze. She never got tired of that. She never got tired of the feeling she got whenever he was around.

And she never will.

* * *

It had been 6 months since then, and graduation was just around the corner.

The group as a whole had changed, each one of them slowly fading away into their own paths. Decisions had to be made, choices were given. But...feelings hadn't completely disappeared. Of course, she still cared for him, she always will.

Yet, lately, she had finally felt some sort of closure to her pre-mature feelings about her best friend. He wanted them to move on, and she finally believes that she truly has. If it made him happy, she was happy.

"So...?" The Latina questions her lifelong best friend. The brunette sighs and hands her the envelope. The 18 year old slowly picks it up and carefully opens it.

Her eyes scans every word carefully and a smile ends up appearing on her face. As did on the other girl's.

"Oh. My. God." She squeals. "You got accepted! This is huge!"

The brunette chuckles and nods. "I know! I can't believe it either!"

"Have you told the boys?" Then her smile seems to vanish. "Wait...they don't know?"

"Oh, Dez knows." She replies quietly. Her eyes trail down to her shoes, which suddenly seem very interesting.

"What about Aus-"

"No." She says, rather too quickly.

"You're going to have to tell him. He'd be so proud of you." Her best friend says. She knew she was right.

"I-I know. It's just..." Her voice lowers into a faint whisper.

"Just what? You've moved on."

Complicated. It's too complicated.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone? Graduation's tomorrow." The blonde reminds the duo. The other two share a sad expression and the singer takes notice. "What?"

The Latina stares at the ground. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"She said she would tell him!" She complained to the red-head. "She said she would!"

"Trish-calm down-" the taller boy soothes, but she doesn't listen.

"She said she was going to tell him!"

"Tell me what!?" The very confused blonde repeats. The shorter girl closes her eyes and opens her mouth. "Where is she!? Why hasn't she called us!? Why isn't she coming to graduation."

"She..." Having trouble finding the right words, the red-head steps in.

"She left early. She got a special invitation to start early. Guess she took the chance."

"Early? Without saying goodbye?!" The blonde's voice grows with anger. Why would she just take off like that?

"She isn't one to handle goodbye's lightly."

And at the moment, he wasn't either.

* * *

"Stuck on you...me and you..." She sings lightly in her dorm room. She hears clapping from the doorway. Turning, she spots a familiar face.

"Sounding great, babe." She smiles and nods gratefully at him.

"Thanks, Jake." He had been her boyfriend for 3 months now. Although she had liked him in the beginning, he could never truly replace that one special guy in her heart. But she's never admit it to anyone, especially herself.

"Wanna grab some lunch?" He offers and the brunette gladly accepts, getting up and taking her purse.

The two strolled down the busy New York streets and into Central Park. They were having a casual conversation when...

"Ally?"

That voice. She knew it all too well. That voice. She hadn't heard it in person since the day she left. That voice. **_His_** voice.

She whirls around to see him standing there, a coffee and phone in his hand.

His gaze travels to her hands, which were intertwined with another guy's. His heart nearly shatters right then and there, but he plays it cool. Classic Moon.

"H-how've you been?" He stutters.

"I've...uh...been great." She replies, not really knowing what exactly was currently happening. "This is...Jake."

The blonde gives a short hello, sends her that god-forsaken smile that made her knees go weak, and then leaves shortly. The brunette feels the thumping of her heart as the silence dawns on her. She had forgotten about how he, how this one crazy, idiotic guy she had grown to love as a reckless teenager, made her world spin around. The thing was, Jake understood everything he had seen right in front of him.

He didn't know what to do. In all honesty, he thought he was prepared to see her with someone else.

But he wasn't. Not one bit.

What an idiot he was for letting her go. And what an even bigger idiot he was for what he was about to do next.

Grabbing a piece of paper, he scribbled the words that have been running through his mind since he arrived in New York.

_Have you ever thought if me once since you left?_

_How could you just leave without saying goodbye?_

* * *

How could he do this? How could he just show back up in her life like that? How could he possibly think that it was okay to show up and end her current relationship?

The brunette angrily scribbles in her beloved book, just pouring out her thoughts about what happened earlier that week.

"Careful there, musical genius," her roommate giggles as she watches her dig the graphite tip into the paper. "Don't poke a hole."

"Sorry, I'm just so...frustrated with him right now." She grits her teeth together.

"That Moon kid you used to talk about all the time?"

Her face heats up and she shakes her head furiously. "No! I mean yes, I mean. Yes the 'Moon kid' and no I did not talk about him all the time."

The curly haired blonde on the other side of the room sends her roommate a skeptical look. She stands and strides over to her desk near the widow, siting on the chair. The patter of rain taps on the widows. "What did he do this time?"

"Thats the thing! I don't even know!" The songwriter lets out a frustrated sigh, slamming her pencil down. "First he thinks he can just show up into my life, trying to start back where we left off. Then he tries to rekindle our friendship and then tries to make a move on me! He's the one that told me to move on! God! He just infuriates me!"

"Calm down, Grumpy pants, you'll wake the whole dorm building. What did he exactly did he do?"

"He...gave me...the smile." The brunette flusters out. Her roommate blinks at her.

"'The smile'?" She questions and the other girl in the room nods in confirmation. "What about it?"

"Everything!" She exclaims. "There's nothing to it! When we were teenagers, I'd get super pissed at him and he'd just smile at me, and then I'd suddenly forgive him! Oh but not anymore! I'm a grown woman, and I'm not going to let some childish habit get into my skin like that. Nope. No sir."

Her roommate hears the patter of rain on the windows and gets up to check it out, nearly doing a double take once the curtains were removed. "Not even when he's standing outside in the pouring rain, staring at the building?"

"Nope. Not even that-wait what?" Ally jumped to her feet and sprinted to the window to see the proof herself. Low and behold, there he was. Staring up to her floor and finally waving when he sees her. Idiot.

"You're not just gonna let him stay out there, soaking wet, are you?"

The brunette bit her lower lip and continued to stare down at the blonde dork outside of her window, internally fighting with herself. Her roommate rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the door.

"What are you doing?!" Her eyes widened. Emma, her roommate, dragged her through the halls to the elevator.

"You're letting your mind speak for your heart. Stop. You know you still love him. Hell, Jake saw it."

Jake had called it off about a week after they had encountered Austin in Central Park. Luckily, it was a mutual decision because she knew that he had an inkling about her and the rockstar's past relationship. They were still friends, still supporting each other's decisions. He was on a trip to London, visiting relatives and continuing his research.

"Em, I don't think I can do this." She shook her head, trying to break free from Emma's grasp. "What if-"

"No, Dawson. You're going to do this. You can do this. You're afraid because you know you can do this and that once you get out there there isn't a way to go back." Damn her for knowing her so well. Almost as well as Trish.

Not saying anything more, they reached the lobby of their dorm building. Her heart skipped a beat as she could see him through the doors. Standing there, waiting for her. With a little nudge, the double glass doors that separated the two got closer and closer, until she was outside, the rain tapping the top of her head. Dammit. She forgot an umbrella.

A small smile slowly appeared on his face when she approaches him. What she does next took him by surprise. Her hand comes into contact with the skin on his cheek.

His own hand flies to his face, the burning feeling was already starting.

"I guess I deserved that." He said shyly, chuckling.

"Yeah, you kinda did." She replied, tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ally, I-"

"No, Austin."

"W-what?"

"I haven't thought of you once since I left." She clarified. He felt his heart started to shatter in his chest. "I thought of you when I was packing, when I was getting on the plane, when I arrived in New York, and everyday since then. You ran through my mind almost every day, and I was going insane. So no, I never thought of you once because if I only did once, I wouldn't be here, talking to you, and feeling my heart race a mile a minute. Once isn't enough when it comes to you, Austin Moon."

He couldn't talk. He felt as if he were about to burst into a million pieces. He only did what he could think of. Leaning down, he removed the wet pile of hair that covered her eyes from meeting his.

"I didn't say goodbye because...I _couldn't_. If I saw you before I left, I knew that I would just turn myself around and stay. With you."

"I almost made you give up your dream?" The blonde asked. The petite actress nodded.

"I'm an idiot."

"I know." She whispered.

"I'm an idiot for not telling you how I feel and for not stopping you from leaving." His voice grew hoarse.

"I know."

"I'm going to kiss you now." Cliches are so overrated, but he could care less right now. He _wanted_ this girl. He _**needed**_ this girl.

"I know." That was all she had the chance to say before his lips collided with hers.

That was all he needed to hear. That she thought of him. Just once.

* * *

_Let me know what you think :) _

_follow ow my twitter : 5secondsofshor_

_xoxo_


End file.
